The Shadows
by joseph33759
Summary: The category this story belongs in does not exist. Many people have dreamed about space travel, but what if in another universe all together there were people who thrive through space travel? rated M for language and future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Shadows(A space story)

Genre: Sci-fi/action/maybe romance later on

Summary: From the past came to the future, and space was the final frontier. Prepare yourself for adventure with the Mages of the Black Order and the Fleet of the Soandai(meant to be original if this is a real word sorry) Shadow Republic

Note: this is an original story, however the information about the ships can be found on Astro Empires enjoy the story

NOTE: I will not be describing anyone in the actual story I have their profiles on the bottom of the page

"All Hands to Battle Stations All Hands to Battle Stations" came the call and every pilot of the Red Sword Squadron started for their fleet of Cruisers and Carriers all carrying enough fighters to take down an enemy fleet with out the extra fire power from there flag ships.

81 cruisers

6 carriers

684 fighters

only fleet that has ever made it to battle and back so far with out losing a single crew member, they might lose that record today

BOOM!

The planet actually rocked with that blast it was a Titan class ship and the SS Black Knight, A Dreadnaught class, was under fire it's squadron the Black Knights surrounded by the enemy fighters coming down from the enemy titan, "ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STA-static-" the radio was hit

"COME ON GO GO GO!!" said a fighter pilot as he urged his fighter into the air the ground crew working overtime to get the corvette class ships and Destroyer class ships up and into the battle

"This is the SS Dark Soul, Preparing to enter battle" said a voice over the comm, the Dark Soul a titan class ship that packs a huge punch when up against any fleet, it's squadron the Black Ravens are the best of the best not even the SS Grey Haven, A Death-star class vessel, has better fighters

The Planetary ring defenses were firing at the enemy fleet with deadly accuracy while the Planetary Shields deflected most of the blasts

"GET YOUR ASSES UP THERE AND TAKE DOWN THAT SHIP!!" came a voice over the comm as the SS Black Knight and SS Dark Soul battled the Titan which somehow was able to stand toe to toe with the two ships

While a Corvette class ship started to take off it was hit and destroyed by a stray shot

"That was the Straight Shot!" said a pilot as he fought against the two other pilots restraining him so he doesn't get shot, "I have to get her-umhp" he started to say before a rookie pilot walked over and hit him with the handle of his pistol, earning him weird looks from the other two

"What? he was getting on my nerves now I am going to get to my ship" said the rookie and one of the pilots just smiled and shook her head.

"If we manage survive this, I think he is going to make one hell of a pilot" she said making her partner laugh

"Yeah, but first he'll need to survive this battle" he said before heading off to their bomber with the female pilot right behind him

"All Pilots prepare for take off" said a voice over the comm and the bomber squadron started to take off, some of them almost destroyed but saved by fighters that took the hit instead

"Damn, this is getting brutal" said the male pilot of the bomber

"Just get your asses up here, I'm not taking a shot for you, if I can help it" it was that rookie pilot, the female laughed again

"I think he is going to make it, not as sacrificial as the other fighters but-" there was an explosion beside their bomber as an enemy fighter was destroyed.

"Hurry your ass up! I can't keep the fighters off you and your bomber for much longer!" said the rookie and the bomber took off at full speed and then the rest of the bombers joined it

with the fighters and bombers in the air, the rookie took of heading for the SS Dark Soul

"This is Red Sword fighter 3, I am requesting permission to land" said the rookie as he neared the SS Dark Soul

"Permission Granted, welcome to the SS Dark Soul" joked the hanger officer and the rookie rolled his eyes he might have been a rookie pilot, but he had served on the SS Black Knight before he became a pilot, ships were no big deal to him, the battle humor just always got to him

"Thanks" he said sarcastically as his ship landed in the hanger, he got out of the cockpit and ran to the bridge

--

"Orders? asked the rookie as he now stood in front of the commander of the SS Dark Soul

"First off, why didn't you land on one of your sqaudron's ships second why is a rookie flying the Red Swords' rank 3 fighter?" asked the commander as if they were at evening tea and not in the middle of a battle

"I _was_ the hanger officer for the SS Black Knight" said the rookie proudly and the commander laughed

"That bucket of bolts! We could out power that ship any day" said the commander

"Watch what you say, it is still the flagship of our fleets" reminded the rookie

"True true, for now. However after this fight they might see fit to retire that ship" said the commander and the rookie sadly agreed

--

"So you want me to land inside of the enemy titan and attack it from the inside?" asked the rookie his eyes closed

"Yes, that is not a problem is it?" asked the commander

"No, just surprising how you aren't willing to send you're own men there" said the rookie before leaving the bridge and heading to his fighter and took off

--

"Sir what do you want to do?" asked an officer on the bridge of the SS Dark Soul

"Provide cover fire for that ship, it needs to get in there" came the answer

"Yes sir"

--

The rookie flew towards the enemy hanger and barely landed inside before his engines were hit

"Damn it!" he said as he crash landed in the ship drawing his standardized pistol he got out and started to shoot the enemy before they could get to their ships. He had shot a few hundred wasting his ammo till he heard

"Click click" and he cursed, refilling his pistol he shot at the hanger officer and he fell

"Time to make some chaos" he said as he drug the man behind his fighter and then shot the ground and cursing making it sound like he was shot by the officer.

"YES the hanger officer got-" BANG! the pilot fell to the ground a hole in his head

"Dumb-ass" said the rookie as he shot the last crew member in the area he went out and gathered ammo and a rifle "Oh joy!" he said as he found a military issue shot gun he smiled this was going to be fun

--

"Damn enemy fighters!" said the pilot of the bomber and the female pilot just sighed

"Get over it" she said as she fired another missile at the titan damaging it a very little bit for it's overall size

--

"COME ON! SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!" said the rookie as he shot at another crew member that tried to apprehend him soon the shotgun was on it's last shot but the rookie didn't know that, but pulled a crew member right up to the barrel and fired, "Join the people you killed" he said and tried to shoot another member of the enemy titan's crew

"Click"

"Awe lucky aren't you? No torture" he said pulling out the rifle as he shot him or her he had cleared four floors.

--

The SS Dark Soul started to pull away from the battle as the fighter shield started to disappear, the SS Black Knight still had it's own, while the enemy titan now had none

"Pull out we have a person on the inside, and according to his last transmission he has cleared four floors of that titan, but this base is lost pull out that is an order from the capital" said the commander from the SS Black Knight

the SS Dark Soul landed and picked up as many of the civilians and the grounded pilots

--

"Click click"

"Damn it out again" he said as he changed the clip to the rifle

"Don't move" said a feminine voice and the rookie cursed

"Quite a mess you made, to bad you failed, this planet in now under our control" said the female his back was to her so he could not see her

"Hn, it won't forever, the SS Black Knight and Dark Soul will return with the SS Dark Moon and Grey Haven and the Black Blades" said the rookie before suddenly knocking the gun down and putting his reloaded rifle to her back, "Surrender I don't want to kill more then I need to" he warned but the woman tried to stab him and he pulled the trigger, killing her. "Damn it all. Why can't you just surrender? I mean I am the only guy here and I just cleared four flippin levels!" he said firing at them again

"Wait you are the only one on here?" asked a male crew member that tried to sneak up on the guy but had to find out and thus got himself shot

"Idiots" he said as he pulled a shock grenade and tossed it into the area where they were grouped together killing them

--

only one fleet remained behind even though they were ordered to pull out, the Red Swords, along with a few bombers that decided to give them some aid

"You are disobeying disobeying Direct orders!" came a transmission over the comm

"I don't care, we don't leave a man behind" said the commander of the Red Sword Squadron

"Good Luck then, we'll leave some IBs here to help you are going to need them" came a transmission from the Black Knight

"Thank you" said the commander of the Red Swords and the commander of the Black Knight just shook his head

"Just make sure he gets out alive or crush that ship to bits, that pilot used to be my hanger officer" said the Black Knight's commander

"Aye aye sir" said the Red Swords' commander

--

Meanwhile inside the ship

A bullet hit an air-vent causing an explosion

"Damn... I need to either be more careful or hit more of those" said the rookie as a number of the enemy crew were killed

"I'd say be more careful" said a girl that he had rescued she was from his planet

"Who asked you?" he said and the girl scowled

"Fine I'll keep my opinions to myself" she said

"Click click"

"Dang it" he said as he handed the gun to the girl and started firing with his pistol while she refilled the rifle

"Bombs away" he said as he threw a shock grenade into a air-vent causing an explosion in a level below him

"Why did you do that?" the girl asked and the rookie rolled his eyes

"So no one goes that way" he answered annoyed, this girl said she was from his planet but he wasn't sure but he kept an eye on her anyway

"Alright..." said the girl as she handed him the rifle fully loaded

"Thanks"

"No problem" said the girl and the Rookie started to fire again

BANG!! the Rookie whistled as he hit a crew member into another air-vent causing a large explosion

"Boy's and their guns..." said the girl and the Rookie glared at her

BOOM!

"Dang it" said the rookie as he hid behind debris from his last shot into the air-vents

"Sorry about this" said the girl as she suddenly hit him in the back of the neck knocking him out before dragging him to the hanger and put him in a bomber and took off

Waking up groggily the rookie looked around seeing crew members looking at him not realizing he was on one of the Red Sword's cruisers he reached for he combat knife only to find it missing

"Who-" said the rookie when he heard a familiar voice

"You're on the SS Farth, Masao" said the female pilot from the battle when he had knocked that male pilot out

"Who-?" he asked again

"Well now I didn't think you'd hit on little old me" said the pilot and Masao frowned before shouting

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" he shouted and the female pilot took a step back

"Watch it rookie" she said and Masao frowned before tapping a sequence on the stretcher releasing both him and his belongings

"Hey where do you think you're going?" asked the female pilot pushing him back onto the stretcher only for him to shove her away and started to get dressed

"I'm heading to the bridge, I found something, and someone, on that titan that the commander needs to know" said Masao

"Masao, I thought you'd be resting, you just got-" Masao interrupted the commander by raising his hand

"They have been capturing our people, that and they bear the symbol of the Dark Ravens" said Masao surprising the commander

"The Dark Ravens? Who's that?" asked the female pilot as she walked onto the bridge

"I wouldn't expect most pilots to know, hell I only know because I was once the hanger officer for the SS Black Knight, we flew with the Dark Raven Squad before the Soandai Shadow Republic baned the construction on Battleship classes" said Masao as he sighed, "I knew Master Mage was a fool to call the Dark Ravens in to disband them" he said under his breath though everyone heard and agreed with him

"It seems though they've gotten a hold of a titan class ship" said the commander and Masao nodded

"Aye, and they have intimate knowledge of our inner fleet workings..." said Masao frowning

"This is the SS Black Knight for the Commander of the SS Farth" came a transmission

"This is he, what is it?" asked the commander

"Did you get Masao out of there?" came a feminine voice one that caused Masao to hide behind the commanders chair

"Tell her that I am in sickbay" Masao pleaded but to no avail

"Yes, and he is here hiding behind my seat" said the commander and Masao verbally cussed him out earning him a raised eyebrow from the female pilot

"Masao wha-" Masao looked at the female pilot

"Don't call me by my name when I haven't even learned yours" said Masao

"ANYWAY!" said the female voice over the comm, "Masao when I get over there you are going to wish you-" she was cut off by an explosion, "Damn it! Sectors three and four are losing atmosphere, I need you and the Red Sword Squadron here ASAP, you have permission to utilize the jump-gates level Z clearance" said the woman and Masao paled, "Commander best do what she says I am going to get it anyway whether in this life or the next, but maybe you can save the SS Black Knight from being destroyed" said Masao before rushing off the bridge and into a restroom where he puked, "I'm going to die..." he muttered before somehow getting back to the sickbay and laying down

--

Profiles

**If in BOLD that part of the profile is complete and is not planned to be updated again**

**Title: The Rookie**

**Name: Masao**

**Gender: Male**

**Occupation: Pilot/former hanger officer**

**Height: 6'3"**

**Weight: 150 lbs**

**Hair: short red hair with a blueish tint**

**Eyes: Green with a blueish tint**

History: As a former hanger officer for the SS Black Knight Masao learned pretty quick he wanted to become a pilot, taking the required tests and passing them with flying colors Masao was the first rookie pilot to ever be given command of a branch of fighters. However during his time as a hanger officer Masao soon learned that he did not trust everything the Master Mage said, that being known Masao is a wild card loyal to his empire but not to it's leader

**Title: Commander 01**

Name: Unknown

**Gender: Female**

**Occupation: Commander of the SS Black Knight**

**Height: 5'5"**

**Weight: 80 lbs**

**Hair: Green**

**Eyes: Hazel**

History: Masao's former commander and possibly more, she is likely a danger then an ally she is only barely loyal to the empire only reason she has not betrayed them is because of the fact her crew is completely loyal to the empire and her emperor the Master Mage

**Title: Commander 02**

Name: Unknown

**Gender: Male**

**Occupation: Commander of the SS Dark Soul**

**Height: 6'**

**Weight: 160 lbs**

**Hair: Brown with grey streaks running through it signifying his age and experiance**

**Eyes: Blue**

History: The commander of the SS Dark Soul a loyal soldier of the Soandai Shadow Republic

**Title: Pilot 01**

Name: Unknown

**Gender: Female**

**Occupation: Bomber Pilot, missile guidance**

**Height: 6'2"**

**W****e****ight: 100 lbs**

**Hair: Blue**

**Eyes: Grey with a blackish tint**

History: This Bomber pilot has one job and that is to make sure that the missiles hit, and to also watch her pilot's back

**Title: Pilot 02**

Name: Unknown

**Gender: Male**

**Occupation: Bomber Pilot, ship pilot**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Weight: 140**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: violet**

History: every Bomber has two pilots, a pilot for the missiles and a pilot for the ship

--

Ship info:

Ship class(abbrev.(if any))/hanger space/engine type/hanger space taken(for interplanetary engine type only)

Fighter/0/interplanetary/1

Bomber/0/interplanetary/1

Heavy Bomber(HB)/0/interplanetary/2

Ion Bomber(IB)/0/interplanetary/2

Corvette(vette)/0/stellar

Destroyer/0/stellar

Firgate/4/stellar

Ion Frigate(IF)/4/stellar

Scoutship/0/warp

Outpost ship(OS)/0/warp

Cruiser/4/warp

Carrier/60/warp

Battleship(BS)/40/warp

Heavy Cruiser(HC)/8/warp

Fleet Carrier(FC)/400/warp

Dreadnaught(Dread)/200/warp

Titan/1000/warp

Leviathan(Levi)/4000/warp

Deathstar(DS)/10000/warp

--

Well I can't say that this was my best story, but I can't say it is my worst either, I need your opinion if this does not belong on this site let me know and I'll move it, I am ready to take it down ASAP Read and Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I am back for the next installment of The Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own Astro Empires but I do own this story

---

While the Red Sword squadron was in warp Masao started to pace around the bridge, "Masao sit down your making ME nervous" said the commander and Masao just glanced at him before continuing his pacing

"I would stop but I'm worried, Captain Isabell isn't very happy with me since the time I left her ship she hasn't been able to spend time with me" said Masao and the commander looked at the pilot with confusion

"What do you mean?" asked the commander

"Ask me again in three days" said Masao and the commander looked at him

"Alright..." said the commander surprisingly

"Entering the Black Keep's Orbit" said a man at the navigation and Masao turned ad headed for the Bridge's door

"Where are you going?" asked the commander and Masao smiled

"If war is afoot would you want any of your pilots on the bridge? I'm getting to my fighter, maybe get to-" said Masao when an explosion shook the ship

"DAMN! It's them the Dark Ravens!" said a random Bridge officer, at that Masao took off running down the corridors towards the hanger and met the female pilot again and side stepped her before he could crash into her and continued running to his ship till-

"Jill, my name is Jill" said the girl and Masao stopped and turned

"Well it's nice to finally know your name Jill" said Masao smiling slightly till he saw the girl walk up and smile at him

"Don't die, I have a feeling we'll be good friends" said Jill putting out her hand for Masao to shake and the fighter pilot took it and smiled

"Me too, good luck, and watch your back, I have a Dread to save so I can't watch it for you" said Masao and with that Masao turned around again and ran to his fighter and started climbing the ladder when he saw the girl he had rescued from the Titan the Dark Ravens had pirated

"I hope you don't start to attack the ship from the inside again" said the girl and Masao frowned at her

"I did what I needed" said Masao as he entered the fighter and kicked the ladder away

"I won't be there to save your ass this time" she said walking away as she waved him off making the Rookie grin as he started the fighter and took off and for him, the battle had just begun

---

well this was LONG in coming enjoy, and Read and Review

well I am back and here we go

---

A Massicure that was w*


	3. Author's Note

I am sorry but as of now there will be no more updates untill such time that I can rewrite all of my stories my flashdrive crashed and I can't access it on any of the three computers here and as such I can not get to my stories and that means I can not update them, I apologize for the major inconvinance this has caused, I stupidly decided not to have a backup on my computer so it'll take a while before I can post another chapter for any story


End file.
